1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a bearing device component coated with a photoluminescence material and a bearing device component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid bearing devices are known which are built in a hard disk drive, etc. Such a fluid bearing device includes a shaft, a sleeve which surrounds and supports the shaft in a freely rotatable manner relative to each other, and a lubricant present between the shaft and the sleeve. Such a fluid bearing device may have the lubricant which is spilled from the air-liquid interface thereof and which sticks to the shaft and the sleeve, resulting in a splash. Such a splash of the sticking lubricant is further spilled to the exterior of the bearing, and thus the exterior is contaminated. When, for example, the fluid bearing device is built in a hard disk drive, if such a splash is spilled to the exterior of the bearing and the disk or the head is contaminated, the possibility of read/write error increases.
Hence, the shaft and the sleeve have an anti-sticking-lube polymer applied at a predetermined location in order to reduce the splash of the lubricant. However, application of such an anti-sticking-lube polymer to the shaft and the sleeve may be forgotten during the manufacturing process. Hence, a scheme of forming a marking of a colorant in order to indicate that the anti-sticking-lube polymer is applied, and of causing a person to visually check the presence/absence of such a colorant is possible.
This scheme, however, depends on a visual checking of a human, so that a false inspection due to an oversight often occurs, and it takes large labor hours, and thus the work efficiency is poor. Moreover, it is difficult to visually check whether or not the coating range of the anti-sticking-lube polymer covers the minimum range or whether or not the anti-sticking-lube polymer is applied over the allowable maximum range.